1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a terminal connection structure for a semiconductor device, and more particularly to a structure for connecting a pair of electrode terminals of an external device, in which currents flow in directions opposite to each other, with corresponding electrode terminals of the semiconductor device, respectively.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, JP 06-69415 A discloses a semiconductor device used as a power module or the like for constituting an inverter device. In the semiconductor device, a pair of internal wiring units which are held in a case and in which currents flow in directions opposite to each other are arranged to be adjacent and opposed to each other. Due to an effect of a mutual inductance, an inductance of each of the internal wiring units is reduced.
In addition, in the semiconductor device, a positive terminal and a negative terminal connected to the pair of internal wiring units, respectively, are drawn out to the outside of the case to be disposed on a top surface of the case. A hole for screw mounting is provided in each of the positive terminal and the negative terminal of the semiconductor device. Such a semiconductor device has a pair of wiring members connected to a positive terminal and a negative terminal of an external device, respectively. A hole for screw mounting is also provided in each of the pair of wiring members. The pair of wiring members are secured by screws to the corresponding electrode terminals of the semiconductor device. As a result, it is possible to electrically connect the positive terminal and the negative terminal of the semiconductor device with the positive terminal and the negative terminal of the external device, respectively, through the pair of wiring members.
However, exclusive portions for screw mounting in which holes for screw mounting are formed must be provided in the pair of wiring members, respectively. In addition, since the exclusive portions for screw mounting necessary of the pair of wiring members are secured by screw to the positive terminal and the negative terminal arranged on the top surface of the case of the semiconductor device, it is impossible to arrange the pair of wiring members to be adjacent and opposed to each other as in the internal wiring units disclosed in JP 06-69415 A. As a result, there has been a problem in that an inductance of the wiring members becomes large. Therefore, when switching is performed by the semiconductor device, for example, a large surge voltage may be generated due to the large inductance of the wiring members. When the surge voltage exceeds a withstanding voltage of the semiconductor device, an accident such as breakage of a semiconductor element in the semiconductor device may occur.